


Grey

by looser_girl_25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time Shifting, Grey, M/M, Sad, Why Don’t We, shifting, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looser_girl_25/pseuds/looser_girl_25
Summary: The pain in y/n’s voice showed, but that didn’t stop them. Atsumu played the piano, just like he had been practicing for months. This wasn’t meant to be the last time they see each other. This song was supposed to go on y/n’s new album, but their time has been cut short.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a song called Grey by Why Don’t We. It is a haikyuu, my first published fic in a while, and something I have been debating on writing for a while. The idea started as a thought, then I wrote it down and decided to turn it into a story. Yes, this is sad in my opinion, but to some this may not be sad.  
>  I am in no way shape or form taking credit for the song used in this story! All credits go to Why Don’t We! Their song Grey, from their new album, The Good Times and The Bad Ones, inspired me so much to write this story, and I could never thank the boys enough for writing this song that I, and many others, can relate to.   
>  Some tips about how to interpret abbreviations I use here:  
>  ~ y/n = *your name*  
>  ~ y/l/n = *your last name*  
>  Enjoy this story!

The lights dimmed, and the spotlight shined down onto the stage. The white grand piano stood alone, off center on the pale, empty stage. The curtains, the color as red as a blooming rose. The spotlight dimmed, and Atsumu Miya walked onto the stage. His suit fit his figure perfectly, and the color stood out against the piano. His shoes, pants, everything was a deep, dark, mysterious black. His tie was a deep, bright red, matching the curtains. 

He sat down and adjusted the seat, getting comfortable. It didn’t take long before he sat up straight and waited. Miya waited for y/n to walk out onto the stage, just as beautiful as always. They had practiced so hard, because they knew that this was going to be their last ever performance together. 

Y/n walked onto the stage. Their dress was long and flowy, a deep red, matching Atsumu’s tie. Their hair was pinned back, and they had a white, wireless microphone in their left hand. The dress y/n had a bow on the back, and small flowers made of fabric covered in glitter. 

The room was quiet, and y/n’s breath was the only thing Miya could hear. Their breaths were soft and shallow, they were clearly getting ready to sing, to pour their heart out. 

It had been less than 24 hours since the couple had seen each other. Actually, they weren’t a couple. Y/n and Atsumu loved each other very much, but they knew the hurt that would come if they ever became official. It hurt Atsumu, knowing the one he loved was about to be gone forever. After this performance, it was all over for the both of them. 

\-----------------------------------

Y/n sat down and took a deep breath. They held the microphone and turned to Atsumu, nodding their head, showing that they were ready. Atsumu nodded back and then lifted the cover on the keys of the piano.

Atsumu took a deep breath and lightly tapped the first key, then the second, and he played until the first verse of the song. 

“I can even hide it.   
I haven’t stopped thinking ‘bout  
Your lips, mm, your lips, yeah  
I’m losing my mind  
It’s been too long, i’m missin’  
Your kiss, yeah, your kiss”

Atsumu started to tear up as he sang. He realized how much his words hurt him, how true they were. He missed y/n. They were right next to each other, but Miya couldn’t help but miss everything about his lover. 

You  
You've been there through it all  
You answered all my calls  
You  
I can't believe I let you go

Y/n started singing. Their voice high, clear. Someone listening could hear the hurt in their voice as the words left their lips. The words they were speaking were true. Atsumu had always been there for y/n, through thick and thin. 

“Tears and slammin' doors  
I'm fallin' down on the floor  
Beggin', beggin', please  
You don't want me no more  
I never hurt like this before  
I'm beggin', beggin', please  
Now every day it rains  
And I'm the one to blame  
Baby, I walked away  
When you came to stay, oh  
Now everything's grey”

\-----------------------------------

“Osamu-kun, who is that person over there?” Suna raised an eyebrow and pointed to the new student who was desperately trying to find their way around.   
“Atsumu’s new partner, I think”

“They look lost” Just then, Atsumu came out the door and wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. “I bet they met while he was out of town for those months”

“They seem sweet… but I get an off vibe from them. Atsumu is happy though, so I’ll let it slide”

\-----------------------------------

“I'm so, so sorry  
I know that's not enough but  
It's true, yeah, it's true  
I can't believe that I  
Thought I could ever leave  
Without you, yeah, without you

You  
You've been there through it all  
You answered all my calls  
Ooh  
I should've never let you go”

The pain in y/n’s voice showed, but that didn’t stop them. Atsumu played the piano, just like he had been practicing for months. This wasn’t meant to be the last time they see each other. This song was supposed to go on y/n’s new album, but their time has been cut short.

\-----------------------------------

“Y/n you can’t go! Please!” Atsumu slammed his hand on the door and knocked hard, making a loud banging sound. Tears streaming down the lover’s faces, Atsumu begging y’n to stay.

Y/n locked the door and leaned against it, as Atsumu pounded on it. “A-Atsumu-kun stop it! Please just stop!”

“Why do you have to go?! Please just tell me!”

“Because I don’t belong here and you know I don’t! It’s just a matter of time before Osamu-san and Suna-san find out as well!”

“You can stay! Please! You’ve been here for months already, why can’t you just stay?” Atsumu fell to his knees and hit his head on the door. “Please…”

\-----------------------------------

“Tears and slammin' doors  
I'm fallin' down on the floor  
Beggin', beggin', please  
You don't want me no more  
I never hurt like this before  
I'm beggin', beggin', please  
Now every day it rains  
And I'm the one to blame  
Baby, I walked away  
When you came to stay, oh  
Now everything's grey

Oh  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh

Tears and slammin' doors  
I'm fallin' down on the floor  
Beggin', beggin', please  
You don't want me no more  
I never hurt like this before  
I'm beggin', beggin', please  
Now every day it rains  
And I'm the one to blame  
Baby, I walked away  
When you came to stay, oh”

Y/n hesitated to sing the last line of the song, knowing that once they did so, their time with Atsumu would be over with. 

Atsumu got worried, but kept playing, waiting for y/n to finish the song. 

“N-now everything’s grey....”

\-----------------------------------

No one clapped, no sounds were made once the music was over. That’s when y/n and Atsumu remembered the room was empty. It was just them, two star crossed lovers that were never meant to meet. They knew the consequences if they got together. The two knew the pain it would cause. 

Y/n stood up and started walking away, but Atsumu grabbed their wrist and made them turn around. Miya stood and placed his hand on y/n’s waist, pulling them close to him. Their breaths were hot on each other, but neither of them cared. 

Atsumu leaned down and gently placed his lips on y/n’s. It was their first kiss, and it was magical. Their faces lit up bright red, and their smiled formed even wider than they already were when Atsumu pulled y/n close. 

“I love you, y/n y/l/n.”

Y/n smiled and back away, then started to walk away. “Please, come back to me… and visit some time, darling”

Y/n made it to the other end of the stage and turned to face atsumu. Tears streaming down their face, their makeup ruined by this point. “Atsumu-kun”

“Please don’t say it”

“I love you”

“No!” Atsumu took in a shaky breath and ran towards y/n, but by the time he made it to the other end of the stage, they were gone. 

\-----------------------------------

Y/n woke up in their own bed, in their own room. 

“Atsumu… That felt so real…”

They looked to their side, staring at the Haikyuu poster hanging on their wall. “I’ll visit you soon, my love” they placed their hand on Atsumu’s face, tracing the line art for the fictional character.

“I promise.”


End file.
